


Swim With Me?

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, momojirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Jirou’s scared of the water and hiding under an umbrella on a warm day on the beach, Yaoyorozu talking with Kaminari on the sand.Yaoyorozu couldn’t see her, she wouldn’t let her see her- oh no she saw her.“Swim with me?”Well who could say no to that?
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yaoyorozu Momo/Jirou Kyouka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Swim With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> MOMOJIROU- this is my first EVER, not even having written a full fic on them on Twitter >3<

The sun poured down like water in a glass; except unlike water in a glass, it was hot as fuck. Kids screaming down the beach; burning from not wearing enough SPF. Their mothers paying no attention; laying under shady palm trees. 

Then there was Jirou; not trying to leave the safety of her umbrella spot for nothing. 

Water? She had plenty. 

Lotion? What for? 

Food? She’d eaten beforehand. 

What she didn’t tell any of her classmates was she was terrified of the water, the waves looking as if they’d swallow her up and never free her. Sinking further and further down the murky depths before killing her.   
  
So she stayed under her umbrella; nobody bothering her about it as they realized she probably wasn’t coming from under it. Smart people. 

But then there was Yaoyorozu; bubbly Yaoyorozu who was all about everyone having fun. Her bathing suit being a bright orange bikini, her hair tied up in a bright orange scrunchie, all she needed was a matching pair of flip flops and she’d be set. 

Jirou didn’t mind staying under the umbrella as the dark haired girl walked along to beach; talking to friends. She looked at her smile, her carefree attitude and her upbeat movements, it was everything Jirou loved about her. 

Yes, love was the right word. As she watched her sit on the sand next to Kaminari, she knew it was love. Well she’d just realized it anyway. 

Kaminari turned around; waving to Jirou, the purple haired girl waving back shyly, not wanting the girl next to him to see her. She’d hidden from Yaoyorozu on the way over; not wanting her to spot how socially awkward she was being and like her any less. 

Luckily; Yaoyorozu didn’t turn around. Well until Kaminari tapped her shoulder- pointing to Jirou. 

She wanted to scream as her beautiful crush turned around; smiling and waving enthusiastically at her, standing up quickly. 

There was no way she could run; she was too scared to leave the umbrella so she waited and watched as the love of her life sat down beside her, 

“Jirou! I didn’t know you came!” 

“Ah, yeah Yaoyorozu, I saw you earlier.” 

“Really? Where were you?” 

“In the back.”

”That’s odd, I looked in the back- did you come by late?” 

“Ah yes that must’ve been it-“

But what it’d really been was the purple haired girl rushing to the front as soon as Yaoyorozu moved to the back and then vice versa. Not like she’d explain that of course. 

‘She probably doesn’t like cowards.’ 

Watching the water; Jirou was shocked as her dark haired crush grabbed her hands in hers, smiling with more sparkles than a 100 gallon bottle of glitter, 

“We should swim together!” 

“Swim? No no- you go. I don’t want to right now.”

”Oh! That’s okay! You want to swim with me later?” 

“Yeah yeah later for sure for sure.” 

Rubbing SPF on herself; Yaoyorozu turned, laughing nervously, 

“Um, I can’t reach my back, can you help?” 

Nodding; she quietly rubbed the girl’s back, covering it with the lotion, trying her best not to blush as she felt the cool skin underneath her fingertips. 

Running to the water; Yaoyorozu splashed Mina and Uraraka, giggling as the water hit her back, her hair slipping out of the ponytail. Flowing gorgeous black hair for everyone now to see. 

Jirou watched as man after man tried to give her her scrunchie or offer something to tie her hair up with. Her crush smiling and thanking them; being kind just to not hurt their feelings.

But when would the day come that one of those random men would sweep her off her feet? Leaving Jirou in the dust like litter, and she’d have no reason to look back. 

Yaoyorozu was meant for great things, so if she got up and left her- that’s just how life would play out. 

“Oi, why are you sulking over here, go talk to her.” 

Looking up; she noticed her blonde friend standing next to her, his carmine eyes rolling, 

“Don’t tell me you’re shy to go talk to her.” 

“No it’s not that it’s-“

”You’re going to regret not going later, like the thousands of other times you do.” 

Jirou began to regret telling Bakugou all of those times; confiding in him, because right now she wanted to be a coward. But he was right. 

She stood up; Bakugou smiling, 

“There you go, now all you need is a little- PUSH!” 

He ran behind her; pushing her down the sand and into the water, the girl not going to burn since she’d lathered up in SPF before they’d gone out. 

She slipped through the boys trying to holler at Yaoyorozu; dropping onto her butt in the low water, purple bikini finally getting some soak. 

“Jirou!” 

She was pulled up; her eyes meeting her crush’s excited dark ones, 

“I didn’t think you were going to come! But I’m so glad you’re here!” 

The boys around her were now either annoyed or intrigued; both reactions causing Jirou to get self conscious. 

Yaoyorozu however didn’t seem to take any second thoughts; holding her hand and running further into the water, it’s cool touch now along the purple haired girl’s stomach. 

Internally panicking; she looked over to her taller friend, who’s smile was warmer than the summer day, her cheeks just the lightest pink and her laughter soft like a pillow. 

“Jirou, swim with me?” 

“I- I can’t-“

”You can’t swim?” 

“I can but what if I drown-“ 

“You won’t drown silly because-“ 

She was pulled to her chest; Jirou’s anxiousness halting as the girl spoke, 

“I’ll make sure of it okay? Hold my hand.” 

Obliging; they walked further into the water, it now touching their chests, 

“Okay, now swim! I’ve got you if anything goes wrong okay?” 

“Okay-“

Diving under the water; she opened her eyes to see the light blue around her, the sandy floor quite pretty as the sunlight shined down upon it, the slight rocks not sharp enough to even cut her toes. 

Resurfacing; her face was an inch away from Yaoyorozu’s, her legs flailing, causing her to go back underwater unprepared. Pulled up; the embarrassed girl was now face to face with Yaoyorozu once again, her dark haired crush’s head cocked to the side, 

“You okay Jirou? You look really red in the face.”

”Ah! It’s nothing I must not have put on enough SPF-“ 

Big black eyes seemed to pour into her soul; pulling at her for the truth, her heart not having it in her to lie. 

“I-“

”I understand Jirou, let’s go back to the sand so we can reapply!” 

Holding her hand out; Jirou took it, the two walking back to the lower waters, the girls’ bikinis sparkling with water, Yaoyorozu waving as men came up to them, the two passing them. 

“How do you do that?”

”Do what?” 

“Just pass them like it’s nothing.” 

“Oh well they’re all very sweet but they’re not the special someone I care for.”

Squeezing lotion onto her hands; her gentle fingers rubbed lightly on the purple haired girl’s blushing face, trying her best to cover what she thought was sunburn. 

“Jirou! Can you get my back again?” 

Nodding; she applied the sunscreen, trying her best to not be so obviously in love with her. Her friend turned; expression one of shock slightly trying not to laugh,

”What is it?” 

Her hand touched her nose; rubbing in the lotion,

”There was too much on your nose, you looked like you had a sunscreen horn!” 

Her laughter was light and bubbly; sliding her hand in hers, 

“Now- I want to go swim with my special someone.” 

“Oh okay- should I go and you get the-“

She couldn’t finish as she was pulled up; the two running to the water, Jirou trying not to trip, boys watching her funny, some in envy. The cool water hit her ankles; shivering slightly as they got in deeper, 

“Yaoyorozu wait- we didn’t go back and get your special someone!” 

“Don’t you get it Jirou?” 

Her dark haired crush held both of her hands out; gently touching her cheeks, smile warm on her lips, 

“You’re my special someone.”

She placed a soft kiss on her nose; her expression slightly shy as she pulled away, Jirou’s heart jumping from this rare look only she got to see. 

“You’re my special someone too.” 

Yaoyorozu’s smile seemed to get even brighter; her eyes shimmering with happiness, pulling Jirou close to her and hugging her tight. A large wave came behind them; drenching the two as it passed over, Jirou laughing along with Yaoyorozu.

”So- what now?” 

Biting her lip; her eyes lit up with an idea, scooping water in her hands and splashing the taller girl with it, Yaoyorozu jumping back and giggling.   
  
They continued to spray each other with water; laughing as they got more and more drenched. 

“I love you so much Kyouka.” 

Warmth rose in her cheeks; her eyes widening slightly as she watched her crush’s face, seeing no indication of a lie. A soft giggle leaving her lips as she nodded, 

“I love you too Momo.” 

↛ The End ↚

(My first MomoJirou AHHHH) 


End file.
